Les jours s'en vont je demeure
by Magical.Universe
Summary: Tu ouvres les yeux, il est parti. Il te manque, tu es seul.
1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer :Tout appartient à JKR.**

**Titre : « _Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure ; les jours s'en vont je demeure._ » _ Guillaume Apollinaire**

**Résumé : « Tu ouvres les yeux, il est parti. Il te manque, tu es seul. »**

**Note de l'auteur : Juste parce qu'une simple phrase me trottait dans la tête, un OS est né. Certes court, je ne dis rien de bien intéressant, mais j'avais envie, c'est aussi simple que ça.**

**Et... Oui, le titre est à rallonge, mais j'ai bugué sur cette citation d'Apollinaire, donc j'vous la mets quand même ! N'est-elle pas magnifique ? (J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas prise que pour sa beauté, elle a quand même trait à l'histoire, hein.)**

**Une suite est attendue, donc ne perdez pas le fil !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>On ne se rend compte de la valeur d'une chose que lorsqu'on l'a perdue.<p>

Je pensais que ce n'était que foutaises, élucubrations d'un esprit malade, maximes exacerbant le remords, mais je me suis trompé. J'ai voulu masquer la vérité à moi-même. J'ai tenté de la pallier à force de subterfuges vains et inutiles. J'ai couru dans le cours instable du temps pour échapper à son emprise. J'ai usé de félonie et de manipulation pour la bâillonner et l'immoler sur l'autel de mon refus. J'ai cru y arriver. Mais je me suis pris la réalité en pleine face.

Depuis que tu n'es plus là, un vide s'est creusé en moi. Profond, infini, sombre. Grouillant de cauchemars, suintant de désespoir, criant de solitude. Incurable. Seuls les regrets le remplissent, et seule ta présence pourrait le combler. Mais tu n'es plus là.

Tu es parti.

Sans penser aux conséquences de tes actes.

Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose. Je pensais enfin acquérir le calme dont je rêvais. Je pensais reprendre le cours de ma vie normale, là où elle s'était arrêtée huit ans plus tôt. Je pensais pouvoir recommencer à zéro – sans toi. Je pensais être capable de vivre comme autrefois. Je pensais ne plus avoir à craindre que le ciel ne me tombe sur la tête. Je pensais être débarrassé. Je pensais la quiétude acquise. Je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, avec ton absence, ce sont mes rêves eux-mêmes qui sont partis en fumés. Des cendres de mon soleil ne restent plus que l'obscurité de mon âme. Tu régissais ma vie. Tu obnubilais mon âme. Tu possédais mon être. Mais tu as fui.

Je t'ai perdu.

Et je comprends à peine l'importance que tu avais pour moi.

Je partais vainqueur, je suis ressorti vaincu. Le feu incandescent de mon tempérament a brûlé mes ailes après avoir brisé les tiennes. Le chat a fini par abandonner la souris. Notre jeu n'en valait plus la chandelle. Et nous nous sommes perdus. Nous trônions en maître sur un fil de funambule. Nous nous croyions invincibles. Il s'est avéré que nous n'étions que de simples mortels un peu trop vivaces pour la tranquillité du destin. Alors il s'est vengé de notre effronterie et s'est amusé avec nous, à nos dépens, sans penser aux blessures de nos âmes.

Nos existences se basaient sur des mensonges piteux. L'âpre infantilité de nos caractères avait pris le pas sur l'amère maturité que nous aurions dû revêtir. Nous vivions dans l'obscurité, et nous dédaignions la salvatrice lueur qui nous auréolait vainement. Nous nous fourvoyons, croyant aveuglément en ce que nos yeux nous montraient, alors que nous aurions dû suivre ce que nous cœurs nous dictaient et ce que nos âmes ressentaient. Mais il est trop tard désormais.

Tu es parti.

Et je ne peux te blâmer pour ça.

Je suis le seul fautif, car le plus borné des deux. Peut-être avais-tu compris l'enjeu, peut-être avais-tu ouvert les yeux, peut-être étais-tu le plus mature de nous deux. Personnellement, je n'ai pas pu arrêter cette mascarade dont je n'avais pas conscience. Je refusais obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais focalisé sur nos rixes. Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus personne avec qui me battre, que ce soit physiquement ou oralement.

Je suis seul.

Sans toi.

Alors j'ai changé. Bizarrement, nos rôles se sont comme inversés. Toi qui étais insensible as su percevoir la réalité. Moi qui étais aimé suis devenu craint. Les gens m'évitent à cause de mon irascibilité. Pourtant je ne veux pas être ainsi, mais sais-tu pourquoi je le suis ? Parce que je pense, inconsciemment, qu'une partie de mon être a pris ton caractère afin que tu sois toujours près de moi, que jamais je ne t'oublie, que jamais l'âpre solitude ne m'accable, que jamais tu ne me manques aussi viscéralement. Mais mes efforts sont vains.

Je t'ai perdu.

Et je m'en mords les doigts.

Je me tue à ressasser ton souvenir impérieux. Je désespère de revoir tes yeux orageux. Je dépéris d'entendre ta voix traînante. A chaque coin de rue, je crois apercevoir ta silhouette filiforme. A mon réveil, j'espère ressentir ta présence. Dans mes songes, je rêve de te voir à mes côtés. Et lors de mes éclats devenus aujourd'hui légendaires, je m'imagine te frapper, toi. T'insulter, toi. Te hurler dessus. Te cracher dessus. Te lancer maints et maints sorts.

Te faire souffrir, toi.

Comme je souffre, moi.

Chaque matin, je me levais, et je tirais un trait sur ton absence. Littéralement. Je rayais les journées qui passaient loin de toi. J'ai vu la pluie tomber pour effacer les travers de la guerre, le vent souffler avec force sur les vestiges de la dévastation, la neige recouvrir les débris de ces âmes errantes. J'ai assisté aux remises de médailles, aux mensonges éhontés, aux hypocrisies maladives. J'ai supporté les cérémonies officielles, les larmes factices, les serpents opportuns. J'étais investi d'une volonté farouche, d'une rage indéniable, d'une haine incommensurable.

Parce que je pensais à toi.

Parti.

Loin de moi.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait six mois que tu t'en es allé, que tu as préféré fuir à des lieux de moi, que tu as jugé bon d'instaurer cette distance entre nous. En souffres-tu ? Rêves-tu de moi la nuit ? Deviens-tu fou le jour ? Ou alors as-tu trouvé le remède à nos maux ? Es-tu enfin heureux – loin de moi ? J'espère que tu regrettes ton geste. J'espère que je te manque. J'espère que tu dépéris. J'espère que le gouffre de ton néant intérieur t'enlise dans une spirale de douleur fatale. J'espère que tu crèves d'envie de revenir – revenir vers moi.

Parce qu'alors je t'accueillerai tel qu'il se doit.

Mes doigts se transformeront en serres crochues qui t'attraperaient et te déchiquèteraient. Mes lèvres se métamorphoseront en venin acide qui te cracherait poisons et désillusions. Je ne serais qu'une bête noire, avide de ton sang, assoiffée de ma vengeance. Je te torturerais avec extase. Je te décortiquerais avec lenteur. Je mettrais ton cœur à nu, et je le regarderais battre avec difficulté. Je le happerais d'un coup de main fébrile, et je croquerais dedans à pleines dents.

Parce que ton cœur est ma vie.

Parfois je revois nos accrochages et toutes les tempêtes que nous avons dû traverser. Les tumultes de nos existences se sont pris la main dès le premier jour pour ne plus se lâcher, s'alliant avec machiavélisme. Ce truc bizarre entre nous s'est développé, et nous a pourri, jusqu'à la moelle. Jusqu'au cœur. Pour notre plus grand malheur. Alors, quand la colère gronde en moi, je te revois me dénoncer à Ombrage. Et elle explose en flots sanguins dégoulinant le long des murs. Je crie, je hurle, je tue. Rien ne m'apaise, mis à part mes souvenirs. Parce que, quand je me revois te lancer le sortilège du _Sectumsempra_, le calme m'envahit. Mais mes sentiments deviennent flous, et je me sens confus.

Je te déteste.

Et pourtant je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Parce que moi sans toi, ça ne veut rien dire.

Six mois jour pour jour que nous avons quitté Poudlard, ce château gigantesque et glacial qui paradoxalement réchauffa nos cœurs par sa convivialité. Nos ASPIC en poche, nos cicatrices sur le visage – car le triple de temps que Voldemort n'était plus. Et à cette pensée, je te revois encore fuir la queue entre les jambes. A croire que tu ne sais faire que cela. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que sa famille a perdu bien plus que les autres dans cette guerre ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que le prestige de son nom, la renommée de sa lignée s'éteint dans un trait de lumière rouge, emportant avec eux la demi-vie d'un tyran ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que de craint, on passe au statut d'humilié et hué ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de découvrir, du jour au lendemain, à quel point une âme peut être seule ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

Bien sûr, tu ne me répondras jamais. Parce que tu as fui, lâchement. Parce que tu es humilié, grandement. Parce que ton égo est bafoué, totalement. Et parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance, jamais. Mais il faut dire que nous n'avons jamais rien partagé que des coups et insultes. La seule discussion à peu près civile que nous avions pu avoir a fini pour être le moteur déclencheur de toute cette inimité puérile. Alors à quoi bon essayer, sachant que tout est vain ? Mieux valait laisser couler. Pourtant je m'accroche, là où toi tu as préféré laisser tomber. Comme quoi nous ne sommes qu'antipodes.

Pendant ces six mois, j'ai continué à jouer mon rôle en public, et à prendre conscience de la mascarade en privé. J'ai intégré la formation d'Aurors, j'ai emménagé dans le Square Grimmaurd, j'ai définitivement quitté Ginny, j'ai menti à mes amis. Je suis monté sur scène et me produit jour après jour devant le reste du monde, feintant sourires et bonne humeur, masquant colère et dépit. La comédie investit mon corps alors que mon âme n'est que tragédie.

Le rideau ne tombe jamais.

Et je t'ai perdu.

Après l'examen, à peine les résultats reçus, tu as pour ainsi dire pris tes clics et tes clacs avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette et de disparaître. Sans me chercher, sans attendre un geste de moi. Alors que j'étais là, à river mon regard émeraude dans la foule, attendant une chevelure blonde. Alors que je voulais te voir, savoir tes résultats, te parler. Bien que je sus que tout ceci n'était que rêves éthérés. Car nous sommes incapable de nous parler, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne sommes jamais passés par cette case. Et maintenant, je me demande où tu peux bien être. Je crève d'envie de te retrouver. Je crève d'envie de revenir à ce passé encore non révolu que nous avons partagé pendant sept longues années.

Je crève de toi.

Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard et son réconfort pour partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, je n'ai pas pensé à toi. A Ginny, à mes amis, aux Weasley, oui. A toi, jamais. Parce que, obscurément, je savais que je te reverrais. Et cela n'a pas raté. Tu m'as couvert, je t'ai pris ta baguette, tu m'as pourchassé, je t'ai sauvé la vie. Notre histoire est trop dense pour de simples ennemis. Mais nous ne nous rendions compte de rien. Alors quand j'ai vaincu Voldemort, quand le monde fut libéré de son despotisme, quand nous sommes retournés à Poudlard pour empocher avec succès nos diplômes, ce fut naturellement que nous avons continué nos rixes. Nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement. Cette attitude était ancrée dans nos gênes. Innée. Irréversible.

Trompeuse.

Dis-moi où tu es, et je viendrai me venger de la souffrance que tu m'infliges. Je te torturerai et je te ferai hurler de douleur afin que tu comprennes ce que je ressens. J'effacerai ainsi le tableau de nos dettes et peut-être pourrions-nous repartir à zéro – en Enfer. Mais tu es introuvable. Alors, peu à peu, j'abandonne. Je délaisse mes espoirs et annihile mes utopies. J'oublie mes rêves et éteins mes illusions. J'arrête la supercherie.

Tout est perdu.

Dès lors nous continuerons nos vies l'un sans l'autre, comme cela avait commencé et aurait dû continuer. Sûrement ressasserons-nous ce que nous avons perdu. Peut-être le fais-tu en ce moment même, à mon instar. Allongé sur ton lit, les bras le long du corps, le regard rivé sur le plafond de ta chambre, tu attends. Tu attends un juste retour des choses. Tu attends un signe de moi. Tu attends l'arrivée d'un hibou qui t'apporterait de mes nouvelles. Tu attends sagement, avec un léger poids dans l'estomac qui descend de plus en plus bas au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulent et que les jours passent. Tu attends, et au fil du temps, ton cœur se serre. Parce que j'attends également. Parce que nous sommes tous deux immobiles dans l'obscurité de notre manque et que nous ne daignons pas bouger. Nous n'osons pas interférer dans le cours des choses. Nous n'osons pas chambouler le destin.

Nous n'osons pas vivre, et c'est cela qui nous mène à notre perte.

Tu étais ma Némésis, Draco, et cela ne changera jamais. Nos rixes nous étaient vitales, et tu as pris peur en comprenant le sens caché de ce besoin viscéral qui nous étreignait. Tu as pris peur, tu as fui, et je t'ai perdu. Ce n'est que bien après que j'ai compris pourquoi. Mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas pris peur. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas lâche. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas fui.

Et tout comme toi, je t'aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Foala. Dites-moi si une suite est vraiment nécessaire, sinon le petit bout de caca-prout que j'ai pondu servira à autre choses, no soucaï pour ça ! <strong>

**Cet hurluberlu de texte traînait depuis un bail dans le capharnaüm de mon bureau, applaudissez le pour : **

**1/ avoir survécu (on sait jamais ce qu'il se cache sous les tonnes de choses qui s'entassent sur ce brave bout de bois)**

**2/ être sorti en warrior alors que j'étais censée, à la place, pondre une petite (veuillez noter l'ironie et transcrire ce mot dans votre esprit en "grosse") synthèse de français. **

**Je sais, je suis géniale. Et je sais aussi, ma vie est fantastique. Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous aussi pouvez avoir la même (quoique...).**

**Bref, sur ce, gentes gens, je m'en vais.**

_**Magic', pour vous servir**_


	2. Partie 2

Disclaimer :Tout appartient à JKR.

Titre : « _Les jours s'en vont je demeure_ »

Résumé : Tu ouvres les yeux, il est parti. Il te manque, tu es seul.

Note de l'auteur : Deuxième partie de cet OS qui se finira sur ces mots. Vous avez eu le point de vue de Harry, voici celui de Draco.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Tu as toujours rêvé écrire.<p>

Tu as toujours aimé les mots. Ceux qui décrivent la passion, ceux qui ravivent la peine.

Tu as toujours trouvé qu'ils étaient emplis d'une magie ineffable. Celle de faire sourire ou pleurer. Celle d'adoucir ou d'exacerber. Celle de violenter ou d'apaiser. Celle d'aviver ou de réconforter. Celle d'embellir ou d'enlaidir. Celle de naître ou de tuer.

Tu as toujours pensé que les mots pouvaient vivre. Et souvent, sous la plume de tes rêves, tu les voyais se former d'eux-mêmes, se lier avec complicité et vivre d'une volonté propre. Les mots t'éblouissent et t'épatent. Ils te font rêver et frissonner. Ils te font voguer jusqu'aux confins de l'univers, alangui sur une barque sobre et fidèle. Ils t'emmènent à l'autre bout du monde, te font traverser les galaxies, t'immergent dans d'autres temps. Ils te font vivre par procuration.

Et peu à peu, ils te tuent aussi.

Pourtant, tu aimes écrire. Tu penses que c'est quelque chose de cathartique, de libérateur et de salvateur. Tu aimes avoir la main qui te démange d'envie d'écrire, et te brûle d'avoir trop écrit. Tu aimes avoir ces milliers d'idées qui te viennent à l'esprit. Tu aimes à penser si ceci ou cela serait une bonne scène, si lui ou elle ferait un bon personnage, si cette ou cette autre situation serait une scène propice. Tu aimes laisser ton imagination vagabonder et puiser un peu trop dans la réalité de ton quotidien. Tu aimes te nourrir de ces rêves évanescents en les octroyant par magnanimité à des personnages d'encre.

Tu aimes crier à travers la bouche de tes personnages. Tu aimes aimer à travers eux. Tu aimes sourire à travers eux. Tu aimes déverser ta peine à travers eux, grâce à ces mots ineffables que pourtant tu oses coucher sur papier. Tu aimes les torturer comme toi tu es torturé. Tu aimes les blesser comme toi tu es blessé. Tu aimes leur faire ressentir tes sentiments afin de t'en débarrasser.

Parce que tu n'en veux plus. Parce que tu as déjà donné. Parce que tu as déjà trop souffert. Alors tu délègues. Tu laisses ces personnages de papier prendre les travers, les tumultes et les revers de la vie à ta place. Tu te caches derrière ta plume.

Et tu écris. Tu aimes inventer et détruire. Tu aimes créer et briser. Tu aimes vivre et tuer. Tu aimes porter un masque t'assignant un rôle voulu. Tu aimes te cacher derrière des mots pour dissimuler tes maux. Tu aimes jouer avec les mots pour te construire des vérités irréelles. Tu aimes mentir aux autres et à toi-même. Tu aimes jouer la comédie. Tu aimes suivre la routine bien ancrée de ta vie toute tracée. Tu aimes obéir aux ordres des Moires. Tu aimes celui que tu es devenu par obligation.

Un mouton ignare.

Alors tu prends une plume, tu t'attables, et tu écris. Tu traces des arabesques de lettres entrelacées les unes aux autres. Tu dessines des phrases de merveilles. Tu dépeins des mondes de bonheur. Tu contes amour et amitié, bonheur et plénitude. Tu chantes la mélodie rêvée à travers tes mots d'encre. Et tu décris l'indicible. Tu portes sur papier ce cœur qui ne bat plus. Tu déverses cette douleur sourde, ce chagrin ineffable, cette brûlure acide. Tu écris, tout et n'importe quoi. Tu laisses ta main parcourir le parchemin raturé. Tu pleures, tu ris, tu veux oublier.

Tu espères qu'en couchant ces mots horribles hors de ton esprit, ils partiront et s'effaceront d'eux-mêmes. Tu essaies de les arracher à ton propre être avec une volonté farouche. Tu te broies les méninges pour mettre des mots sur ces sentiments qui périssent ton âme. Tu en inventes, tu les craches, tu les hurles, tu les molestes. Tu veux les balayer d'un revers de main. Tu veux qu'ils fuient face à toi – loin de toi. Tu as tort, tu le sais, mais tu t'en moques. Tu continues. Tu n'arrêteras jamais. Pas tant qu'ils resteront ancrés sous ta peau, dans ton âme, dans ton cœur.

Tu veux juste oublier.

Tu souhaites te perdre dans l'irréalité d'un monde futile. Tu souhaites te créer une vie heureuse, loin de cette douleur lancinante qui déchire ton âme et mutile ton cœur. Tu veux ta propre histoire. Tu n'en peux plus de vivre par procuration à travers les mots des autres. Leurs maux ne sont pas les tiens. Personne ne connait ces mots que tu utilises pour décrire ces maux universels qui pourtant deviennent uniques au contact de ton calvaire. Tu craches un venin nocif pour toi-même. Tu t'empoissonnes avec tes propres mots.

Et tu cries.

Tu hurles une douleur acerbe qui refuse de refluer et de te laisser en paix. Tu gémis, mais rien ne peut te guérir. Alors tu pleures, et aucun rire ne vient briser l'obscurité de ta peine. Parce que tu es vautré dans l'obscurité, et la solitude est ta seule amie. C'est la seule à savoir ce que tu es vraiment. C'est la seule à te voir tel que tu es vraiment. C'est la seule devant laquelle tu te laisses aller, tu abaisses le masque, tu montres ton mal-être.

C'est la seule, parce que tu ne veux pas de la pitié des autres, parce que tu sais qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, parce que tu ne veux pas ternir l'image qu'ils ont de toi. Tu es leur héros. Tu es leur sauveur. Tu es l'homme pur. Et tu ne veux pas qu'ils te voient comme ces bêtes avides de batailles envers une Némésis disparue brutalement. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que tu espères ardemment retrouver les sensations perdues des affrontements, des querelles, des contacts farouches mais pourtant vitaux. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils voient le vrai toi.

Celui que moi seul connais.

Alors tu te caches pour hurler, tu te caches pour pleurer, tu te caches pour dépérir. Mais, assailli de toutes parts par tes amis, par cette famille qui t'a adopté, tu ne peux rien faire. C'est pourquoi tu écris. Pour déverser tes pensées. Pour évacuer tes sentiments.

Pour survivre.

Le clair de lune apparaît doucement dans ton dos, nimbant ton ombre d'une lueur éthérée. Et en voyant cet éclat diaphane te draper d'un manteau de soie, tu crois rêver. Tu espères rêver. Mais au fond de toi, tu sais pertinemment que tout ceci n'est que l'atroce vérité. Tu souffres d'un mal incurable. En silence. Solitaire. Et tu ne peux rien contre tout cela. Les étoiles effleurent tes joues perlées de sel. Sans pouvoir les essuyer. Sans pouvoir t'apporter le réconfort nécessaire. Sans pouvoir chasser la peine de tes émeraudes. Tes yeux se cachent, se dissimulent derrière tes mèches trop longues et tes paupières trop lourdes. Tu refuses que la lune, maîtresse de ta passion, te voie dans un tel état. Seule la solitude a ce droit. Tu as honte. Tu te sens pathétique. Tu deviens hargneux.

Tu pleures.

Tu écris frénétiquement une histoire de trahison, de cœur éteint, de mort. Tu inventes des personnages emplis de morosité, de chagrin, de douleur. Tu décris ton âme du moment. Et tu craches entre tes personnages ces mots que tu aimerais balancer à la gueule des autres. Mais chose impossible à faire, tu te soulages par procuration, via tes mots – pour laisser s'évaporer dans l'amère atmosphère tes sombres maux.

Tu osais rêver d'un monde meilleur. Un monde fait de monts et merveilles, où le bonheur serait à portée de main. Un monde étincelant de diamants et de douceurs, de tendresse et de compréhension. Un monde accueillant et réconfortant, qui t'aiderait et te sauverait, et non pas t'avilirait et t'ensevelirait. Un monde parfait. Un monde utopique. Car, lentement, l'Homme t'a perverti. Il t'a insufflé ce venin malsain qui t'a fait voir noir. Il t'a contaminé de ce virus du désespoir. Et tu as perdu ces illusions chimériques. Tu fais face à l'horreur de la réalité. Violemment. Telle une claque dans la gueule.

Douloureusement.

Et doucement, tu sèches tes larmes. Tu espères oublier. Tu veux oublier. Tu oublies. Tu tues tes sentiments en les rayant d'un trait rageur sur ce parchemin noirci par ton écriture fébrile. La violence de tes mots transcende la destruction de tes maux. Tu comprends que le bonheur est inatteignable. Tu comprends qu'on t'a menti toute ta vie. Tu hais. Tu grimaces. Tu trembles. Ta peine se métamorphose en rage. Ta douleur devient colère. Ton amour disparaît sous une couche de haine. Et tu te sens mieux. Tu oublies pourquoi tu pleurais. Tu oublies pourquoi tu souffrais. Tu en viens même à oublier pourquoi tu hais. Tu sais juste que tu as besoin de cette rancune. Tu as besoin de sentir tes veines bouillir. Tu as besoin de sentir ton cœur se noircir.

Tu as besoin de devenir insensible.

Tu as besoin d'être comme moi. Tu as besoin d'omettre ce cœur qui bat à l'intérieur de toi pour comprendre. Tu as besoin de délaisser ces sentiments qui te prennent à la gorge jusqu'à t'étouffer. Tu en as besoin parce que, au fond de toi, tu sais que je suis parti, que je t'ai abandonné, que j'ai préféré t'oublier à mon tour.

Tu sais ce que je suis. Et je sais comment tu es. Je te connais mieux que les autres. Je lis à travers toi mieux que les autres. J'ai vu ton vrai visage. Et je t'ai abandonné. Je le sais, je le dis, je le répète. Je suis parti. Loin de toi, très loin de toi, à des lieux de toi. Je t'ai oublié, même si parfois j'ai cette image éthérée d'un être en peine, d'une âme errante, d'un visage tordu par l'absence et le manque cruel d'un être cher. Mais je ne sais plus à qui appartient ces émeraudes, ces cheveux de jais ou ce sourire timide. J'ai oublié ton nom. Je connais juste tes agissements.

Tu veux devenir comme moi, pour comprendre quelles raisons m'ont poussé à agir de cette façon. Tu crèves d'envie de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Tu cries de rage et d'incompréhension. Tu pleures de douleur et de solitude. Tu désespères de connaître mes excuses. Le fait est que je n'en ai aucune. J'ai agi ainsi et pas autrement, parce que.

Point final.

Alors à quoi bon rêver, Bellâtre Déchu ? Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble, encore moins pour nous aimer. Nos noms sont incompatibles. Oublie cette utopie, continue d'écrire, et déteste-moi. C'est la seule chose qui te reste à faire. C'est la seule façon de ne pas sombrer dans les abysses du désespoir. C'est le seul moyen de survivre.

Parce que tu dois vivre, _Harry_.

Sinon, moi-même n'ai plus aucune raison de continuer à me battre.

**FIN**


End file.
